narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yin–Yang Release
All characters? Is Yin-Yang Release going to be applied to all characters' infobox? Yin-Yang release is the core basis on all ninjutsu, particularly non-elemental jutsu. As Fukasaku explained, spiritual and physical energy are combined to mold chakra. Kakashi and Yamato also referred to Shikamaru's and Ino's jutsus to be Yin-Yang jutsus. Oh, and yeah, I'm new here so I'm trying to learn how all this works. It can be added, but eventually. We know they're based on Yin and Yang, but we don't know the exact mechanics behind it. For that reason, the only characters so far which will have Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release added to their infoboxes are Rinnegan users, and Izanagi users. Oh, when commenting on talk pages, sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). Omnibender - Talk - 02:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Isn't it kinda redundant to attribute Yin and Yang individually to characters? Based on our knowledge, they don't do anything individually, they have to be used together to use ninjutsu or Izanagi. UltimateDeadpool (talk) 02:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) From what we know Yin-Yang Release is created by merging Yin Release and Yang Release. Izanagi was explicitly said to be Yin-Yang Release. We don't know other examples of Yin-Yang Release specifically, and we don't know how the other jutsu implied are exactly. Are they Yin-Yang as well, are they just Yin or just Yang? Because we can't say that, we can't add those natures without speculating. Omnibender - Talk - 02:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :If Yin-Yang Release is to be attributed to all ninjutsu, then it would be considered a General Skill, and those aren't listed in infoboxes unless they are considered a specialty.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:51, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Here's the thing though, Fukasaku explained that ninjutsu is created by using spiritual and physical energy together, which creates chakra. He explained this while explaining how to use senjutsu, which adds natural energy to your spiritual and physical energy, and the three create sage chakra. In addition, as I already said, when Naruto asked about Shikamaru's and Ino's jutsus when Kakashi and Yamato were explaining the chakra natures, they said that they'd explain Yin-Yang release later. So there's no question to me that all jutsus use Yin-Yang release, and that is undoubtedly the 6th chakra nature that Jiraiya talked about: Katon, Fuuton, Raiton, Doton, Suiton, and Onmyoton. Izanagi confuses me, this new explanation that we got mostly contradicts the explanation we got before during the Sasuke and Danzo fight, and honestly doesn't sound any different from ninjutsu other than being more of a "magic wand no jutsu." Izanagi, despite being Yin-Yang release like any other jutsu, is just a very high-level doujutsu/kekkei genkai that can only be done with specific requirements. And I can understand the "General Skill" argument. Although I'm a little more O.C.D., lol. UltimateDeadpool (talk) 19:57, September 21, 2010 (UTC) It is a bit confusing, but it seems like Izanagi is just a high level technique that requires BOTH great control over manipulating yin/yang and it's a kekkei genkai-- a mention that seems missing from the the description. It was mentioned in a few places that you need both the powers of senju and Uchiha to use it, so it's not simply yin-yang manipulation. That is more like you were saying, simply the basis for all jutsu, and more specifiically the non-elemental types. I know you want to limit it to things thathave been stated so there are references, but even then you should be able to change this article and the others to reflect that even though we don't know how they work, some jutsu like shadow manipulation fall under this catagory and that Izanagi is a high level tech that can only be used by those with the combined powers, an advanced kekkei genkai. (talk) 18:00, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Miah It would be good to add about Banbutsu Sōzō there? talk|contribuitions 17:13, May 5, 2011 If yamato specifically states "the manipulation of Yin and Yang is the source of non-elemental jutsu such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc", and nature releases are a form of ninjitsu, then how is Yin & Yang manipulation a "nature type"? Genjutsu is not a sub-form of ninjutsu, so yin & yang manipulation cannot be a "nature manipulation" ninjutsu. Yin Release, Yang Release, and Yin-Yang Release should all be removed. They are not nature types, nor nature transformations, the quote even outright says "non-elemental jutsu". No offense, but I think ya'll put wayyyyy too much speculation into this to actually create pages for these 3 things. SkyFlicker (talk) 17:29, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :All elements are nature transformations, but not all nature transformations are elements. The word 'element' is actually never used in the series, only the words 'nature' and 'nature transformations'. Yin and Yang have been called such, as well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:33, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Basis? I'm unable to tell, is the article saying that Yin-Yang Release forms the basis of all ninjutsu, or physical energy + spiritual energy? If it's the former, does anyone have a link to where that is stated? Skitts (talk) 09:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) are not yin/yang and spiritual/physical energy the same thing ? --Elveonora (talk) 16:44, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Not to my knowledge, since Yin and Yang are nature transformations while physical energy and spiritual energy are the components of chakra. Skitts (talk) 17:36, January 27, 2012 (UTC) nothing to indicate they are different, most techniques transform chakra into something -- (talk) 01:49, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else no where that bit comes from? Skitts (talk) 19:31, January 29, 2012 (UTC) To mold chakra you have to combine spiritual and physical energy. --Elveonora (talk) 01:01, January 30, 2012 (UTC) @Turry. If you read the discussion above this one you'll see that the info came from Fukasaku's explanation of Senjutsu to Naruto I also think Sakura(or someone) did it a while back in the series albeit she didn't use Yin and Yang but spiritual and physical energies. While I don't think the two sets are different especially with the explanation of Creation of All Things. With that I'd assume that's what the article is supposed to be saying however they don't used them in their raw forms but in the form of chakra to perform techniques.--Cerez365™ 01:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Woop. I finally got an explanation. Gracias. :-) :Edit- Hm, in the translation I just read, Fukasaku only mentioned physical and spiritual energy, not Yin or Yang in his Senjutsu explanation. I'll keep an eye out for Sakura's. Skitts (talk) 20:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) It's the same thing. --Elveonora (talk) 22:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) But they're not. Spiritual and Physical are what make up chakra, Yin and Yang are Nature transformations. Skitts (talk) 22:09, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yin and Yang "release" are nature transformations. --Elveonora (talk) 03:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) In'yoton or onmyoton? In the anime Tobi calls it in'yoton, which one is it?--Red-kun (talk) 17:52, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :For me it also sound like this.--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:55, March 16, 2012 (UTC) bloodline limit Yin Release/Yang Release are likely something anyone can learn and use (non-elemental techniques), but isn't "Yin-Yang" unique? It's 2 "releases" used at once, just like Earth-Water=Wood etc. and since "Sharingan/Rinnegan, both Uchiha&Senju, So6p, Ten-Tails" and related terms are being spelled in relation to this constantly, I'd conclude as such.--Elveonora (talk) 01:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :The fact we don't know how each of them is made individually makes all of that speculation, and thus pointless to discuss until more information is disclosed. Omnibender - Talk - 22:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Zetsu Creation Technique I think we should make a new jutsu page for the technique used in the creation of the White Zetsu Army and Black Zetsu. If not both, atleast Black Zetsu. We know that the jutsu used Wood Relese and Yin-Yang Release to give it life as well as transfer the user's will and Madara teaches the techniques to Obito(And it referred to as a technique). Skarrj (talk) 09:36, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :Ah so you went ahead yeah and created one without waiting for a discussion. Why even bother to have this here? The White Zetsu Army clones are nothing more than creations that came about because Hashirama's cells are being fed chakra. Madara himself said they were nothing more than severely weakened clones of the First. They're about the same as the faces jutting out of Madara's chest and Danzō's arm. Blaxk Zetsu was also created through what I'm assuming is Yin-Yang Release which is still speculation at this point. Madara did say he was going to teach Obito Yin-Yang techniques, but he didn't say "I'm going to teach you Yin-Yang Release so you can create the White Zetsu Army clones" The creation of those clones was as much a natural occurrence as probably growing tomatoes.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not 100% sure either way. Unless some translation was severely messed up, I do recall some of Madara's parting words with Obito saying something about Zetsu being created through Yin-Yang Release, and not just Black Zetsu. Omnibender - Talk - 20:09, December 19, 2012 (UTC) All elements Would users with Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang Release not have access to all five elements as well?--Reliops (talk) 16:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Reliops :No 0_0--Elveonora (talk) 17:30, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I think it's high time we stop fooling ourselves. Naruto and Madara have been pulling elements from nowhere with their newfound power. I think by now it's obvious that they both have all 5 basic elements at their disposal.--Reliops (talk) 01:09, April 22, 2014 (UTC) YRR has nothing to do with that--Elveonora (talk) 14:35, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Some research I'm trying to figure out the mechanics behind all this and have a question regarding this sentence: "The Sage of the Six Paths had such a mastery over the Yin–Yang Release that he used Yin to make his dreams take form, and then used Yang to make his fantasies real. He could even make them come to life." - When was that said? Seelentau 愛議 17:54, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :I can honestly say I haven't seen, or at least recall seeing, anything around the lines of that information ever stated in the manga or the anime. It should either be removed as speculation or sourced... if there is a source that is. Kromatz (talk) 18:02, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Chapter 510, Obito says that to Konan. --kiadony --talk to me-- 18:12, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I thought so, too. But no, he doesn't. Seelentau 愛議 18:16, July 5, 2013 (UTC) So the sentence in the article is a mistranslation of that part then :/ I don't see any other options. --kiadony --talk to me-- 18:18, July 5, 2013 (UTC) That's pretty much it - it's a mistranslation. We can easily correctly translate the information though. There are options. Kromatz (talk) 18:35, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 18:49, July 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the translation we had of that chapter can be found at Forum:New Year's Fact Checking. Omnibender - Talk - 22:55, July 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I translated it myself yesterday prior to asking this question, and the above statement is just overstated and wrong. Yang doesn't make fantasies real, it gives life to form. Yin gives form to imagination, not to dreams. And to make something come to life is what BS/Izanagi does, it's nothing special. Seelentau 愛議 10:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Should we put an infobox for this topic like other Kekkei Genkai releases? Wouldn't it make sense for it now?--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 22:15, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :No. Why would it? Yin-Yang has never been linked to kekkei genkai. Omnibender - Talk - 22:24, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :: It has, however, been associated with Obito's black orbs, which Tobirama specifically stated are Yin-Yang Release. Hiruzen also mentioned that it was made up of at least four of the basic elements, though he didn't say which, and was beyond that of kekkei genkai or kekkei tōta. That means, while it is neither of those two, it is more advanced than we originally believed it to be. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:22, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: The fact that Hiruzen stated the orbs to be atleast four different elements, combined with Tobirama's comment, implies that YYR could be a kkgenkai. Even though never directly stated, we have enough evidence to conclude so. Just look at Guren's Crystal Release for reference. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 02:52, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: I just pointed out that Hiruzen stated that it wasn't a kekkei genkai or a tōta. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Yea, I know. But what I'm trying to point out is that Hiruzen's phrase could be interpreted differently form what you may think. "Beyond any kkg or kkt" could be of those that are already known to exist. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 02:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Except the only known YYR users are Grandpa Six and Uchiha rejects with Hash implants, after Obito explained to Konan the yin yang stuff about Izanagi, she even called it "power of six paths"--Elveonora (talk) 12:57, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah, well, nice as that is, Kishi threw that out the window when he called Obito's black orbs Yin-Yang Release, and then had Hiruzen mention it was made of four or more natures. So... yeah. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you sure the chakra weapons are yin-yang release? Originally, when Obito hit Tobirama, the latter regenerated. The way I get it, Obito simply uses a YYR techniques along with the chakra weapons to achieve the new effect.--Elveonora (talk) 21:59, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm pretty positive. Tobirama said something along the lines of "his technique...?! Its derived from the Yin-Yang Release!" That would make it Yin-Yang. Seelauntau confirmed it for us on another talk page I think. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 05:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) :::I would agree that it needs an info box like other kekkei genkai besides obito's black orbs have been called yin-yang release as TTF has already stated and a jutsu has been created from it so I would agree in that and infobox should be made for this --ROOT根 11:58, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then explain how come did Tobirama regenerate at first. If his YYR and TTCW are one and the same--Elveonora (talk) 12:17, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I don't have to explain anything. It took Tobirama several chapters to regenerate, so it could be that Obito's second transformation enhanced the technique. Regardless, Tobirama said its Yin-Yang Release, so the one who bears the burden of proof is you. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:54, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Direct quote from Tobirama was, "It can't be... don't tell me... your technique...? Fourth, we can't afford to take anymore significant wounds, even if we are just Reincarnations! That guy... he's using a Yin-Yang technique that can nullify ninjutsu!" ~ Ten Tailed Fox 00:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) And no where in that statements it says he refers to the chakra weapons.--Elveonora (talk) 01:07, August 11, 2013 (UTC) : ...I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Anyone who read the chapter knows exactly what he was talking about. No one argues that but you. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:34, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::...Pass to the establishment of an infobox then. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 14:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) I think the topic has strayed from the original point. The topic was made to discuss whether or not this page should have a kekkei genkai infobox. I think that it shouldn't. Nothing so far hints or suggests that Yin-Yang source is genetic in anyway, which is when we use the kekkei genkai infobox. It doesn't matter if the black orbs are four element combinations or Yin-Yang, its source isn't genetic, so by definition, the kekkei genkai box is not to be used. Omnibender - Talk - 17:35, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :I guess there's no hard evidence. But again still, Konan called YYR power of six paths (Sage of Six Path's power) and the only known users are related to him or have stolen Senju/Uchiha power--Elveonora (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Konan said that using both Uchiha and Senju powers were the Sage's power. That power was a YYR, but that doesn't necessarily mean all YYR is something from the Sage. Omnibender - Talk - 19:56, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Basis of All Ninjutsu? I asked for evidence of this a year or two ago (on this same talk page, no less) and none of what was given actually supported the claim that all ninjutsu is based on Yin-Yang Release. And speaking of that, the article is very unclear. Is it saying EITHER Yin Release OR Yang Release is a necessary basis for ninjutsu, or is it saying Yin-Yang Release is the necessary basis for ninjutsu? Because it says both. :Anyway, as I said before, I'm confused. Ordinary chakra is composed of both Physical Energy and Spiritual Energy. People before tried to say that Fukasaku said something in support of ninjutsu being based on YYR when teaching Naruto what Sage Mode was, but in that all he said was that ordinary chakra is a combination of Physical and Spiritual energies, and that Sage Mode adds a third energy to the mix, natural energy. TL;DR No where does this article cite where in the manga it was stated or implied that all ninjutsu are based on Yin Release, Yang Release or YYR. The Tobirama citation is just him talking about YYR nullifying Edo Tensei's recovery process. Source(s) please? Skitts (talk) 04:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed, this has never been stated. Yin and Yang (not Yin-Yang Realease, which is seemingly a rare ability) have been attributed to a couple of Hiden techniques, medical ninjutsu, and genjutsu, nothing more. Shikamaru even referred to Tayuya's (likely Yin Release) technique as using "special" chakra like him. Seeing as Naruto didn't know about Yin and Yang, it's entirely possible some techniques don't fall under either banner, even if all chakra presumably contains some amount of Yin and Yang.--BeyondRed (talk) 04:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I see what you guys mean. So, let's get this straight: Chakra is made by mixing physical and psychical energy. Physical energy is also the basis of Yang Release, while psychical energy makes Yin Release. Since long we thought that this means, that chakra is made from Yin and Yang Release. We assumed that it's necessary to make Yin Release and Yang Release to create chakra, while all that was ever stated was that the energies are needed. So, what does that mean? It means that Yin, Yang and Yinyang are three more natures chakra can take on. Yin Release is chakra made from (almost only) psychical energy, Yang Release is chakra made from physical energy and Yinyang Release is chakra made by combining those releases. tl;dr: Normal chakra is made from combining both energies, Yinyang chakra is made from combining Yin and Yang. Yin and Yang are in turn made from (almost only) one of those energies. Also, a picture for additional clarification: http://www.qpic.ws/images/chakra.png • Seelentau 愛 議 14:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :@See Exactly. In fact, I think that's what we had the article saying years ago, but apparently it got changed sometime to say that these formed the basis of all ninjutsu, and for the life of me I can't figure out where that came from. xD Skitts (talk) 17:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well then, what about Onmyoton and In'yoton? Kishimoto used both words, the last time when Black Zetsu talked about Naruto's and Sasuke's Yinyang powers and their resonance. Could there be a deeper meaning hidden inside both terms? • Seelentau 愛 議 17:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Wait, I thought those were the same thing? What exactly did Black Zetsu say about them? If I remember correctly, the translation I saw just called them "Yin Power" and "Yang Power". :o Skitts (talk) 17:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I don't agree Seel that Yin and Yang Releases are just chakras with more mental or physical energies. If they are nature transformations, then there must be more to them than just ratio of basic makeup.--Elveonora (talk) 17:56, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Not necessarily. 性質 Seishitsu doesn't mean nature in the sense of woods and rivers, but in the sense of property and disposition. Changing the property of the energies itself is what a nature transformation is. You don't have to change chakra to fire or rock to do Seishitsuhenka. :Skitts, they're written the same, but have different readings. Black Zetsu used the term Onmyō no Chikara, meaning power of Yinyang. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I know that. But if what you say were true, wouldn't that mean that all Yin, Yang and Yin-Yang techniques require the same ratio of chakra?--Elveonora (talk) 18:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::No. Yin would use a higher ration of Yin Release Chakra, Yang a higher ration of Yang Release Chakra, and Yin-Yang presumably just a combination of Yin and Yang chakra. Skitts (talk) 18:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::What I meant was that all Yin Release technique would have to use the same ratio, all Yang same ratio etc. if that were true--Elveonora (talk) 18:33, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why would that be so? If you want to create the ghosts of Kaguya's technique, you'd have to use a 90/10 ratio or so, a Genjutsu on the other hand needs maybe only 80/20 or so. It depends on how Yin-ish/Yang-ish the technique is. • Seelentau 愛 議 18:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You mean Tayuya, but yeah. :p @Elv Why? That was never stated. And to expand a bit on what Seelentau says. Genjutsu also involves the manipulation of the opponent's chakra flow, so there's other things involved in different applications of Yin Release. Probably all that needs to be done is have the chakra have a higher ration of Spiritual energy to get Yin Release. Skitts (talk) 18:46, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I have found another issue: Was it stated that those energies need to be mixed 50/50 to create chakra? • Seelentau 愛 議 20:37, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, Senjutsu chakra requires close to perfect or perfect blend of 3 energies, so yes, your theory about ratios being yin and yang release doesn't work, sadly :P--Elveonora (talk) 20:54, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, everytime the moulding of chakra was depicted, the energies were depicted as a yin-yang-symbol, meaning they were balanced. Also, it would work anyway, because it doesn't matter how normal chakra is built. If it's 50/50, it's normal chakra, if it's more Yin-ish, it becomes Inton, if it's more Yang-ish, it becomes Yoton. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Yet Madara used Senjutsu Yin Release Lightning something.--Elveonora (talk) 21:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::A combination of Senchakra and Yinchakra. Your point? • Seelentau 愛 議 21:57, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Senchakra requires a balance of physical, mental and natural energies. So 8:2 mental to physical wouldn't work as senchakra--Elveonora (talk) 22:10, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Yes, but you don't need to use up all chakra for the Senchakra. You can absorb natural energy, get it in balance, use some of it for Senchakra and some of it for Yinchakra. I mean, natural energy doesn't get converted to Senchakra the instant it enters the body. • Seelentau 愛 議 22:17, July 19, 2014 (UTC) It was stated a few times that ordinary chakra is a balance of physical and spiritual energy. We know that ratio can be altered for Yin Release, because Shikamaru specifically noted that both he and Tayuya's jutsu do this. Skitts (talk) 00:52, July 20, 2014 (UTC) While its true that it was said that you need to balance all three equally, if you think about it logically, its only important that natural energy be 1/3 of it. It's the only thing that actually affects sage mode. It could easily be 3/6 physical, 1/6 spiritual. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 01:27, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, so ordinary chakra is a balance of both energies, while Yinchakra is more psychical (making the release Inton), Yangchakra more physical (Yōton). This can go at leat up to 99/1 and 1/99, respectively. Even if you need to balance all three energies for Senjutsu, you don't need to actually use up all the energy. You can use some for Senchakra and some for Yinchakra, making Madara's technique possible. As Skitts said, Shikamaru confirmed that you can alter the energy ratio, making my whole explanation possible and highly likely. • Seelentau 愛 議 10:17, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Biju chakra I wonder why I can't find any discussion about this: When Naruto trained the TBB, Gyuki said that a TB's chakra is made up of black and white chakra. Minato seperated the Yin and Yang halves from Kurama's chakra. How likely is it that the black and white chakra is the Yin and Yang chakra Minato split? Elve, I know your opinion already, but what about the others? • Seelentau 愛 議 09:31, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :Probably very likely. But people tend to get butthurt at the thought of connecting dots not are not explicit.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 10:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Not to butt in, but if the black and white chakra was Yin and Yang chakra, then how could Yang-Kurama perform a Tailed Beast Ball? For now, black/white and Yin/Yang chakra are unrelated.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 11:50, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Because a TB doesn't use itself for a TBB? Kurama kneaded new chakra, too. As long as the TB has both energies available, it can always create new Yin and Yang chakra, even it itself is only Yin or Yang half. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:19, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::That is what i thought about it. Question:Does it make every jinchuuriki TBB caster YYR user?.. Rage gtx (talk) 13:20, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Unless the Tailed Beast Ball is stated to be Yin-Yang Release, topics such as this one are pointless--Elveonora (talk) 14:41, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::::Technically, yes. Elve: Naruto used a TSB - which are YYR, since they negated Kaguya's ice - as a TBB. Also, you know as well as I do that we don't need to get everything spoon-fed. If those two chakras are not YYR, we'd have yet another two different kinds of Chakra and Biju chakra would be made of four different chakra types. It's just plain dumb not to think that black and white chakra is the same as Yin and Yang chakra. I mean, Yin and Yang are even depicted as black and white everywhere in the world. Just look at the depiction of Kurama's chakras when Naruto and Minato linked. Positive and negative are also traits of Yin and Yang. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:42, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::::::No, they didn't, blowing something up and negating are two different things. And he has only Yang Release, if he had YYR, there would be no need for Sasuke. Also Yin is negative/passive in real world, not positive like in Naruto, same for Yang, it's positive, yet negative in Naruto.--Elveonora (talk) 16:33, July 21, 2014 (UTC) @Elveonora, Hagaromo had YYR and still wast able to seal his mother without Hamura. Rage gtx (talk) 16:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC)